Death (Marvel Comics)
Summary Mistress Death is a character from Marvel Comics. As the abstract embodiment of death, mortality and extinction, she stands directly opposite to Eternity and Infinity in the Cosmic Pantheon. However, unlike what her appearance and role might indicate, she is not a "malevolent" force of destruction, but rather a necessary part of existence. In fact, the entity has also been portrayed as a responsible builder of afterlives. Unlike most abstract entities, Death has a long history of numerous involvements with mortals throughout the multiverse, the most notable of which is her relationship with Thanos the Mad Titan, who has been on a conquest to prove his undying love to her by killing all of the living. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | Low 1-A Name: Mistress Death, Lady Death Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable. Generally appears Female Age: Inapplicable. As old as the concept of Death Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Personification of all Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Acausality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness, Duplication/Manifestations, Avatar Creation, Forcefield Creation (Demonstrated here), Biological Manipulation (Reduced a healthy crow into a skeleton), Healing & Resurrection of others (Revived Doctor Doom), Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation & Spatial Manipulation (Could exist, walk and talk after time and space ceased to exist, with Classic Adam Warlock saying that she too exists in a plane of actuality outside their reality, making her comparable to him, who was said by Thanos to have always been a part of the universe but inexplicably apart from it and previously resisted Maya's "dance of unreality" due to having a "very special sense of reality") | As before Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (more powerful than the strongest Celestials. Killed the armies of the Cancerverse, including the Galactus Engine), possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (On par with other universal abstracts), able to ignore durability in some ways | Low Outerverse level (Should be at least comparable to the Multiversal Eternity of the Seventh Multiverse, and likely far more powerful, since Eternity was described as insignificant in comparison to her true form) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Low Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Key: Universal Death | Multiversal Death Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Life and Death Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Skeletons Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1